Brussel Sprouts
by thenerdygaysian
Summary: In which Asami tries to entice a petulant Korra into eating her vegetables. Fluff ensues.


"Korra…"

"No."

"Korra."

"No!"

"Korra, please."

"I said no!"

Asami dropped her head into her hands, an irritated groan passing through her frowning lips. Korra's stubborn resolve was stronger than an earthbender, and although Asami knew arguing would be futile, she had to try anyway. Dragging her hands down her face, Asami took a deep breath, composing herself and collecting her thoughts.

"Korra," she began, "it is important that you get enough vitamins to nourish your body. How else is the Avatar going to protect that people of Republic City if you're in tip-top shape?"

Korra slumped in her chair and crossed her arms, her bottom lip sliding out into her signature pout. Asami fought the urge to kiss that pout away, steeling herself against Korra's adorable angry face.

"I don't wanna." Korra muttered, sliding impossibly further down her chair.

Asami sighed. "It doesn't matter what you want, Korra. What matters is that you keep your strength up in order to protect the people. You want to become stronger, don't you?"

"I am strong," Korra replied indignantly, uncrossing her arms and flexing her biceps. "I'm stronger than half the men in the RCPD! Even Mako!"

Asami rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's childish antics. "Yeah, I know, but is it Mako's job to protect the people of this world from evil spirits?"

Korra shook her head.

"That's what I thought. Now, eat your brussel sprouts."

"No!"

"Korra…" Asami was ready to give up, when an idea popped into her head. "How about this: For every brussel sprout you eat, I'll give you a kiss."

Korra perked up. "Really? But that's-" she eyed her plate pensively, "-seventeen kisses!"

Asami resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, sweetie, that's seventeen kisses. Deal?"

Korra eyed her plate once more before glancing up at Asami, disgust written on her face. "Deal."

Asami sat back and watched Korra shovel the vegetables into her mouth with a speed only an airbender could manage. Part of her found it endearing that Korra was so dedicated now, but another part of her found it mildly appalling at the rate she was eating. There was almost no chewing involved in the process, and soon Korra's fork clatter onto her empty plate. Korra leaned back in her chair, a loud belch expelled from her mouth.

"Excuse me," she giggled.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Charming." She patted her thigh, calling Korra like a trained puppy. Korra jumped up and leaped into Asami's lap, wrapping her strong arms around Asami's neck, a fat grin plastered to her face.

"So do I get my kisses now?" Korra fixed her puppy dog eyes on Asami's, melting the taller girl's heart. They were hard to resist, huge aqua orbs filled to the brim with desperation. Still, Asami couldn't resist abusing her power, something the Avatar didn't relinquish easily.

"I don't know, Korra," Asami sighed, feigning reluctance. "You put up quite a fight earlier. I went through a lot of trouble for just seventeen measly little cabbages. I'm thinking you might have to wait a while for your reward."

"What! No! Asami…." Korra whined, burying her head into the hollow of Asami's neck. "Asami. don't do this. Please, Asami, don't be like that. You promised."

Asami quirked an eyebrow. "Look who's begging now. Just remember this next time I tell you to do something."

"So is that a y-" Korra squealed as Asami scooped her up and raced into the bedroom, tossing her lightly on the bed. She tackled Korra, viciously tickling her sides until Korra was screeching with laughter and spazzing out on the bed.

"Asami! Asami! Stop I-I can't breathe!" Korra's screaming was cut short by Asami's lips, soft and gentle compared to her assault on Korra's ribs. Asami pulled away to lock eyes with Korra's playful ones. Korra was grinning like the Cheshire cat, her smile so infectious it had Asami beaming like a fool. Korra pulled Asami down for another (few) kiss(es).

"Think you can learn to like brussel sprouts, my little brussel sprout?" Asami mumbled against Korra's lips.

Korra chuckled. Yeah, she could learn.


End file.
